Volume 5
by WiccidKaye
Summary: All sorts of things that should be in Volume 5 Rated M for yaoi


Disclaimer- I do not own Eerie Queerie, I'm just using it.

Warning- This story is rated M for a reason! Yaoi in all chapters.

And also, I may not have gotten messages about it, but I won't be listening to you whining about how disgusting this is. If you don't like it, _then stay out of the __**goddamn**__ Eerie Queerie archive!!_

Volume 4

_-Chapter 1-_

Where we last left Mitsuo and Hasunuma..

"I'm too big to Uke, Mitsuo-chan!"

"Stop calling me 'Mitsuo_-chan_'! I refuse to be anything but Seme!"

"Then have a damn tournement!" Yells Mikuni, finally interjecting after _2 hours._

"Huh..?" The new couple manages in unison, previously unaware that the old priest was in the room.

"A tournement.." says the priest, smirking. "..you both compete in 10 challenges and the one who wins the most.." he looks up, still smirking. "..gets to be Seme."

Mitsuo looks up at Hasunuma with his innocent little smile and he looked back with his usual half-faked one.

It wouldn't take a psychic to know what they were thinking..

_"I'm gonna win!"_

Inside his mind, Mikuni applauded himself vigorously..

..But his plan had a flaw.

Hasunuma and Mitsuo both agreed to all the terms of the tournement. Ichi even came over just to watch the ordeal.

At the end, then Mikuni and Kanau counted up the tallies..

Mitsuo: 5

Hasunuma: 5

"Oh..crap." Mikuni muttered.

"What?" Mitsuo looked at the scoreboard.

"Shit, come on!" screamed Hasunuma.

And so the fighting continued..

Late that night, as Hasunuma was renting a video, his brain hatched an idea. He quickly checked out his video and ran to the temple and snuck into Mitsuo's room.

"Oh, Mitsuo.."

He opened his eyes and saw Hasunuma, crouching over him.

A light blush graced Mitsuo's features.

"I have one last event for out tournement.."

"A-and that i-is..?"

Hasunuma smirked. He knew he'd be curious.

"I've rented a yaoi. You and I are going to watch it, the first one to have to 'release' will Uke and we will then fuck for the first time. Deal?"

Mitsuo thought about that for a moment. He'd stumbled upon some yaoi videos on the internet before and was able to sit right through it without even having to touch himself. How hard could it be?

Mitsuo gave him this- Hasunuma was good at picking out _hot _yaoi. This one barely had a plot. Just mindless, unadultrated sex.

About halfway though, both of them were blushing deep red, sweating and breathing heavily.

Mitsuo reached into his pants and grabbed his painful, over-swollen cock. He had enough.

"H-Hasunuma..I..give up.."

He looked at Mitsuo and smiled.

"You even have your hands in your pants already..but don't worry.. Seme-Hasu will help you as much as he can."

He immediately switched off the TV and practicly glomped Mitsuo, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Mitsuo instantly gave him access to his mouth.

Hasunuma began to slide his hand up Mitsuo's shirt and tweak at his hardened nipples. Mitsuo pulled his face away.

"H-Hasu..numa.." Mitsuo moaned.

"More, Mitsuo-chan..?"

"Y..yes!"

He pulled Mitsuo's shirt and started to suckle on one of those tantalizing pink buds of Mitsuo's, all the while, his hand explores Mitsuo's pants, wrapping around a swollen shaft.

"Ah! Hasunuma!"

Hasunuma switched to the other nipple and start to rubs circles with Mitsuo's precum onto the tip.

His breathing became frantic when Hasunuma began to coat his cock with his own precum.

He suddenly stopped and slowly started to remove Mitsuo's pants and boxers.

"Hasunuma..I'm not just.. gonna sit here."

And with that, the young blonde began to take off _Hasunuma_'s pants and boxers.

"M-Mitsuo!" Hasunuma said, shocked. Mitsuo had never been that foreward before.

Mitsuo gaped. He had no idea it'd be that big. Hasunuma looked away, face deep crimson.

He quickly licked it, clearing off some of Hasunuma's precum.

"Hah..Hasunuma..you taste good.."

Hasunuma turned a darker shade of red.

"M-Mitsuo..I..I want to..fuck you.." he groaned, pulling Mitsuo onto him, then flipping so he's on top.

"Hasu..?"

Hasunuma quickly pulled the tube of lube that he brought out of his pocket and rubbed it onto two of his fingers.

"W-wai-"

Hasunuma slipped a finger into Mitsuo's hole, making him yelp.

"Shh..shh..relax.." Hasunuma cooed into his ear, slowly sliding his finger in and out.

He slid in another finger, stretching him the best he could as Mitsuo choked out small, haphazard gasps.

Hasunuma then removed his fingers and licked them off. Mitsuo whimpered at the loss of contact, but something _way _larger replaced his fingers.

"Hasu~!" Mitsuo screamed, nearly crying.

"Don't worry, Mitsuo.." he soothed, "it won't hurt so much soon."

Hasunuma didn't move for a few moments so that Mitsuo could get used to the size.

"P-please move, Hasu..I'm not going to break.."

Hasunuma obliged, slowly moving in and out, Mitsuo letting out shuddering breaths.

He grabbed for anything, _everything_ below him. It hurt so much, but..felt so good!

As Hasunuma started to quicken his pace, he hit a spot that made Mitsuo moan loudly.

He smirked. He had found the spot.

He went faster now, hitting that spot _every __**single **__**time**__._

"Ah! Hasu..!" Mitsuo could feel it. He could feel his climax approaching..

Hasunuma could feel it too and started to massage Mitsuo's weeping member.

Mitsuo moaned Hasunuma's name like a desperate prayer. While still 'working' Mitsuo, Hasunuma leaned down and whispered into Mitsuo's ear, "I love you, Mitsuo."

And Mitsuo came all over the both of them, shortly followed by Hasunuma.

Hasunuma slowly pulled out his softening member and lay down next to Mitsuo.

He swiped his finger on the milky white liquid on Mitsuo's chest.

"That's..mine?"

"Yep." Hasunuma licked off his finger. "Y'know..you taste pretty good too."

The next morning, Mitsuo and Hasunuma took their showers- together- and walked into the dining room.

"I thought it sounded like you were over, Hasunuma." Mikuni said right after seeing them walk in together.

They both took some breakfast and Hasunuma sat down while Mitsuo stayed standing.

"Not sitting down this morning, Mitsuo?" Mikuni said, smirking.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm gonna sit.." He sat down, wincing, "see?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to put on an act. The only room in this temple that is sound-proofed is the sanctuary." Mikuni winked at Kanau

Mitsuo blushed, realizing that they were too loud last night.

"If Mitsuo is going to stay here," Mikuni sighed, "I'm going to have to sound-proof his room too.."

_-End of Chapter 1-_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Heya! I finally finished this chapter! I've been working on it since July! Originally, it was going to be a one-shot with MitsuoxHasunuma, but I decided to make a few chapters with everything I would want in Volume 5. It won't be all MitsuoxHasunuma, so just a warning to you!_

_**Mikuni: **__That must have been a mouthful.._

_**[Hasunuma and Mitsuo are sitting and smiling]**_

_**Ichi: **__I think they're a little TOO happy of a couple.._

_**Kuni-chan: **__A lot of thing are gonna happen, so chillax, peeps! Seeya next chapter!_

_**[Everyone waves awkwardly]**_


End file.
